


Loss

by AutisticWriter



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: With Genda miserable and grieving, Matsugane tries to distract him from how dreadful he feels.
Relationships: Genda Ryuzo/Matsugane Mitsugu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Loss

When Matsugane got up this morning, Genda was still asleep. He didn’t stir as Matsugane got dressed and moved about the house, and he found himself reluctant to go wake his partner. So he left Genda in bed, fast asleep, and headed off to the family office. And when he phoned the Genda Law Office later, he was informed that Genda called in sick again. What are the odds Genda will still be in bed when he gets home this evening?

Matsugane sighs, ignoring how his men argue and yell in the next room, and rests his elbows on the low table. His chest hurts whenever he thinks about Genda, spending all day in bed and crying whenever he thinks Matsugane can’t hear him; it hurts even more to know there is no real way to help him. After all, how do you help someone when they grieve the death of someone important to them? Shintani was like a son to Genda, and now he is gone, another victim of the murderer Tak calls the Mole. And Genda… isn’t taking it well.

In the end, Matsugane decides to go home early. After all, not that he wants to admit it, but his men don’t really need him around anyway. So he goes back home, ignoring the way his driver keeps staring at him in the rear view mirror. His men all know something isn’t right with their patriarch, and, as they all know about him and Genda (it would be impossible to keep a secret anyway), they have all probably come to the conclusion that he is worried about his grieving partner. And they would be correct—but Matsugane would totally take their fingers if they said that to his face.

When he finally gets home, Matsugane shuts the door loud enough to wake anyone in the house, and kicks off his shoes in the hallway. “Ryu?” he calls up the stairs, tugging on his slippers. “Are you awake?”

A long pause hangs in the air. And then, finally, Genda responds. “Yeah…” he says, voice hollow.

Matsugane sighs. It has been two days since Genda got the news, but hearing him sound so dead inside never gets easier. He trails up the stairs and opens their bedroom door, finding the curtains still closed and the room dark except for the light of a screen; Genda must be watching something on his iPad again. Genda turns his head, the screen’s light giving his face a sickly glow, and his puffy eyes show he has been crying again.

“You’re early,” Genda says, tapping the screen and tugging his headphones off.

“There was nothing to do anyway,” Matsugane says, wandering over to the closet. He glances at Genda, who still wears his pyjamas, and decides to join him. As he goes through the laborious process of removing his kimono, Matsugane glances at Genda over his shoulder. “Have you been in bed all day?”

“Uh-huh,” Genda mumbles, nodding.

“Have you eaten anything?”

Genda shakes his head. “I’m not hungry. It… all tastes like cardboard.”

Matsugane sighs. Grief can manifest in the strangest ways. “Well, have you had a drink?”

“Just some water.”

“That’s good,” Matsugane says, hoping he doesn’t sound patronising. Now down to his underpants, he hangs up his clothes and tugs his pyjama bottoms on. Genda’s eyes linger on his bare chest, and he chuckles before tugging his top on over his head. “Do you need anything now?”

Again, Genda shakes his head. “No. But… thanks. Can you…?”

Matsugane smiles, able to read the unfinished question. “Sure I can.”

Carefully, he joins Genda on their double futon, tugging the blankets over himself and shuffling closer to his partner. Genda looks at him and flings an arm across his chest, pulling Matsugane into an awkward hug. Matsugane smiles weakly, wriggling closer and doing the same, pulling Genda close. His partner hesitates before pressing his face against Matsugane’s neck, his breaths hot against his skin. Matsugane rubs Genda’s back, Genda’s hair tickling his chin.

“Thank you,” Genda mumbles.

“Is today better or worse than yesterday?” Matsugane asks, tracing his fingers across Genda’s back through the thin fabric of his pyjama shirt.

“Better, I think. But… still awful.” He heaves in a shaky breath, hugging Matsugane tighter. “I know I need to be strong, to keep the office running, but I just keep thinking about Shintani and I—” His voice breaks, and something wet touches Matsugane’s neck. Genda… is crying. “S-Sorry…”

“Ryu…” Matsugane says, unsure of how to help—or even if he can. “Don’t feel ashamed for crying. It’s good to get it all out.”

Genda sniffs, shaky fingers digging into his back. His knee shifts, pressing against Matsugane’s thighs, easing them apart and allowing him to get even closer. Genda tangles their feet together, clinging to Matsugane as he sobs.

“Mitsu, I, I…”

“It’s okay,” he says, even though it isn’t.

For a long while, they just lie there, cuddling close in silence only broken by Genda’s shaky sobs. Tears soak into his collar and his arm starts to go numb, but Matsugane just puts up with it, letting Genda cling to him and cry. It really does do him good to cry; he always seems a bit more like his normal self after a fit of tears.

Eventually, Genda pulls away, rolling onto his back. He stares up at the ceiling, rubbing his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve. Matsugane pulls a few tissues out of the box beside the bed and passes them to him, getting a grateful murmur in response. Once Genda has cleaned himself up, he glances at Matsugane, embarrassment written across his red face.

“Sorry about that, Mitsu,” he says, voice still a bit shaky.

“I keep telling you it’s nothing to apologise about,” Matsugane says. He props himself up on his elbow, staring at his partner. “I’m glad to help you, Ryu.”

Genda chuckles weakly. “Thanks.” He shifts closer and gives him a slightly damp kiss. “Really.”

Brushing his fingers across Genda’s short hair, Matsugane kisses him back. “It was nothing. Really.”

Genda stares at him and their lips meet again, lingering this time. Matsugane slips an arm around Genda and strokes the back of his neck, smiling when Genda shivers under his touch. Still shaking, Genda deepens the kiss, easing his tongue past Matsugane’s lips. He keeps stroking Genda’s neck, smiling into the kiss when Genda wraps an arm around him, pulling him so close their chests touch. When Genda’s fingers slip under his shirt, stroking the lines of his irezumi, it’s his turn to shiver. And despite his age, Matsugane feels his blood rushing south, his dick twitching.

He breaks the kiss, staring at Genda. “Are you… okay doing this?” he asks, certain he knows where this is going.

“I am,” Genda says. He gives a weak chuckle. “If nothing else, it’s a distraction.” His hand trails lower, palming Matsugane’s dick through his pants, and he actually smiles when Matsugane flinches at the stimulation. “So don’t worry about me, Mitsu.”

Matsugane shudders, his dick getting hard as Genda keeps his hand there, pressing against his crotch. An embarrassing moan escapes him as he says, “That’s good. But…” With a swift movement, he rolls Genda onto his back and plays with the waistband of his pants. Matsugane smiles at him, gently tracing his fingers across Genda’s face. “Let yourself go first.”

Genda swallows. “O-Okay.”

Snuggling up close, Matsugane presses kisses along Genda’s jaw, blindly slipping his hand down the front of Genda’s underpants. He strokes Genda to hardness, enjoying every shaky breath and moan, and smiles when he rubs his thumb across the head and finds it wet with pre-come.

He kisses Genda all over his face, keeping the movements of his hand slow and gentle, carefully rubbing his hand up and down his partner’s shaft and teasing at the head with his thumb. Genda trembles, letting out the most beautiful, shaky moans, and his hand comes up to the back of Matsugane’s head, stroking his hair.

“Mitsu… please… go faster,” Genda mumbles.

Pressing their lips together, Matsugane obeys. As he gently sucks on Genda’s bottom lip, he moves his hand faster, building up speed as he jerks Genda off. His partner moans into his mouth, hips thrusting up against his hand. His own dick throbs, but he ignores it, focusing on Genda right now.

Matsugane has had sex with Genda enough times in the last forty years to easily recognise when his orgasm starts getting close. It’s only subtle, but Genda tenses up, screwing his eyes up. So when it happens, he knows to keep the pace steady, helping his partner get closer and closer to his release.

Letting out a loud moan that gets muffled by Matsugane’s mouth against his own, Genda climaxes, coming all over Matsugane’s hand and the inside of his boxer shorts. Matsugane strokes him through his orgasm, listening to Genda’s harsh breaths and feeling how he trembles against him, only stopping when Genda breaks the kiss. Matsugane smiles at him, reaching for the tissues and cleaning his hand.

“Sorry about your boxers,” he says.

That makes Genda chuckle, a delightful (if still too weak) smile on his now rather sweaty face. “It doesn’t matter. I needed to have a shower anyway. Thanks for that, Mitsu.”

Matsugane smiles. “There isn’t really anything I can do to help you right now. So if I can distract you for even a few seconds, I’m glad to be of assistance.”

Genda smiles back, kissing him softly. “And now it’s your turn,” he says, slipping his hand past Matsugane’s waistband…

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)


End file.
